


Changed

by MachineryField



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femshura, Femslash February, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, unspoken attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Chiaki and Naoki meet again, but Naoki has changed.
Relationships: Hayasaka Chiaki/Hitoshura | Demifiend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Changed

She wasn’t looking at Naoki anymore. The girl in front of her, tattoos spanning across her empty skin, the only form of modesty on her top, wasn’t the girl she went to school with. She’d heard that pixie call Naoki something new…

_ Demifiend. _

The Demifiend was the person standing in front of her now, looking as if she belonged in this chaos they found themselves in… It was as if Chiaki was staring into the eyes of a stranger.

But she wasn’t afraid, not when she confirmed she was indeed that Naoki. She may have changed, but Chiaki couldn’t help but feel comfort at the sight of the girl she’d loved for years now.

“Naoki…” She pulled the other girl into a hug. “I’m glad you survived.”

The Demifiend’s hand ran through her hair as the hug was returned. “Chiaki… did you have any issues getting this far?”

Chiaki pulled herself away, shaking her head. Now wasn’t the time for tearful reunions. “No, it went fine… but it’s about time I keep going from here.”

Her eyes were soft as she looked at Chiaki. “Do you want to go together?”

“Together…” She frowned, reminding herself that Naoki had changed. Changed too much to outright trust her. “Sorry, but I think I’ll go on my own.”

“Ah…” The Demifiend seemed to almost deflate at that. “Sure, I understand. Too big a group and we’d be easy pickings for the demons, after all.”

“Yeah, exactly…” She nodded. “Good luck, though, Naoki. Maybe we’ll see each other again… Maybe I’ll have an idea of a Reason by then.”

“A Reason…” The Demifiend nodded. “Maybe when you have one, I’ll join you.”

“...Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comes at me for genderswapping/bending Demifiend, I hold up a card *the card just says "I'm a nonbinary trans person leave me the fuck alone"*


End file.
